Not In A Million Years
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hated each other. Plain and simple. Little do they know, that things are about to change. Summary sucks please read! ONESHOT Troyella!


**A/N-Hey guys!**

**I thought of this oneshot while walking my dog…strange place but I don't think you guys really mind. **

**By the way, just because the story starts out with Troy and Gabi hating each other doesn't mean I'm switching sides. You'd have to kill me to do that!**

**Anyway….here it is!**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hated each other. Plain and simple. Gabriella thought Troy was a stuck up player with a big ego. Troy thought that Gabriella was a brat.

Or so, that's what the one thought the other thought about them.

Gabriella was at her locker when Troy walked up and purposely bumped her shoulder.

"Don't you have something better to do, Bolton? Or did you run out of cheerleaders to date?" Gabriella said glaring at him.

"What about you, Montez? Word is you haven't had a boyfriend since you started at East High." Troy said returning her glare.

"That's none of your business, so back off, Bolton." She said, slamming her locker shut and walking off.

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked home and once she got in, things were about to take a turn for the worse.<p>

"Why can't you just accept it! We're not compatible anymore! I don't love you!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't accept it because I know you're lying!" Her dad yelled.

"Guys….guys, GUYS!" Gabi screamed trying to get her parents attention.

"Oh, Gabi. You're home early." Her mom said looking at her.

"What's going on?"

"Your mother and I are just having a loud discussion."

"So you're getting a divorce?"

"Well...you're father and I just...we aren't as perfect for each other as we first thought…and-"

"No! Don't give me that speech! I know what's going on! You're getting a divorce you just don't have the heart to tell me!" Gabriella screamed at her parents.

"No, Gabriella its not like that-"

But Gabriella couldn't hear anymore. She ran straight out the door.

Where she was going, she didn't know. As long as it was away from her parents, and school, and Troy, she'd be fine.

* * *

><p>She noticed as she got farther away from her house, the less she recognized the neighborhood she was really in. Gabriella looked around and saw an old, beat up white truck on the street slowly driving next to her.<p>

Gabi rolled her eyes. She knew who it was.

"Hey, Montez!" The voice called.

She whipped her head around to see Troy.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Gabi asked as she stopped walking and folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing way out here? This isn't even Albuquerque anymore."

"That's none of your business."

"It's not safe out here."

"Why do you care?"

"Let me take you home."

"Not in a million years."

Troy stopped his truck and walked over to Gabi.

"It's not safe out here. Believe it or not I do have a heart."

Instead of answering, Gabriella turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Gabriella!" Troy said grabbing her wrist.

She turned to look at him.

"Just let me take you home."

"I don't need your help, Troy. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Is that why you're in the middle of nowhere?"

Gabi looked away.

"I know you Gabriella, I know you better then you think I do." He said softening his voice.

She shook her head. "You're lying. You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're middle name is Anne. I know you wish your mom's company didn't transfer her everywhere. I know that you very rarely have much to do on Saturday nights, but wish you did. I know you wish people would notice you, but they don't."

Gabriella sighed. "Can you just let me be?"

"Can I ask you something first? And after I ask you, I'll leave and I'll stay out of your way. You won't have to deal with me at school ever again."

She nodded.

"What do you think about me?"

Gabriella was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"What do you think about me, as a person."

"I-I…I'm not sure. Right now, your being a human being. Not the act you put up at school."

"What do you mean _act_?"

"_I know _that isn't the real you either, Troy. I've seen you out with your friends. You're a lot nicer the you let on."

Troy let go of her wrist and slowly walked back to his car.

"Where are you going?"

"I made you a deal, remember?" Troy reminded her, turning to face her.

"Let me ask you something first."

Troy walked back over to her.

"What do you think about me?"

"I know that you just fight back at me to defend yourself."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know this isn't a trick?"

He looked like he was thinking, and decided on something.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella was again caught off guard but, she quickly caught on.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He put his hands on her sides.

When air was needed he pulled back, "Does that answer your question?" He smiled.

Gabi was shocked. "But…why?"

"I've liked you for the longest time, Gabriella," Troy said looking straight at her. "but with the way things were going, I didn't exactly know how to tell you."

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

A thunder clap sounded from above them and lightning flashed.

"C'mon, let's go home." Troy said beginning to pull Gabriella towards his truck.

"I'm not going home, not now. I'm not sitting there to watch them fight."

"Is that why you're out here?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"Stay at my house for tonight."

Gabi smiled and nodded, allowing Troy to lead her to the car.

"Hey Brie," Troy said as he started the truck.

"Hm?"

"It must've been a million years."

**A/N-I know its probably not the best but it's something. Plus I had nothing else to do….so here it is! **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
